


Let Me Love You

by princemango9



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dorks in Love, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, deadass, i need more of these two being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princemango9/pseuds/princemango9
Summary: The two couldn’t risk being seen together, so most nights they would have moved much faster than this. Techno would take Dream to a spot in the woods and they would touch and kiss as their lives depended on it. Techno would bite into Dream’s neck as he took him, while Dream would shove his hand in his mouth to silence his moans. But tonight, was special. Techno had snuck Dream into his base. For once, they were alone and had all the time in the world.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 11
Kudos: 494





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend on the Dreamnobur server if you're interested feel free to join! https://discord.gg/JKJVGKrFQC

Dream panted against Techno’s neck. The hot breath urged the taller man on, palming his lover’s erection harder. The two couldn’t risk being seen together, so most nights they would have moved much faster than this. Techno would take Dream to a spot in the woods and they would touch and kiss as their lives depended on it. Techno would bite into Dream’s neck as he took him, while Dream would shove his hand in his mouth to silence his moans. 

But tonight was special. Techno had snuck Dream into his base. For once, they were alone and had all the time in the world. They couldn’t make it to his bedroom before Techno had his hands on Dream. He pressed him against the base’s wall, rubbing his erection hard and slow. 

“T-techno, fuck,” Dream whined, bucking into Techno’s hand. 

He sucked Dream’s neck, relishing in the other man’s moans. Deciding to be kind, he undid Dream’s pants to pull out his dick. Dream gasped when Techno ran his thumb over the tip. Precum slicked his hand allowing him to jerk the other off faster. Dream gripped Techno’s shoulders and thrust into his calloused hand. 

“Techno, fuck,  _ Techno  _ I’m gonna-” Dream whined at the hand’s removal. Techno silenced him with a deep kiss. When he pulled away Dream frowned causing Techno to chuckle. The warrior kissed his boyfriend’s nose. “Not yet, Dream.” he teased, deep voice sending a shiver through Dream. 

Taking his hand, Techno led Dream to his bedroom. Techno crawled on top of the blond capturing him another kiss. Dream unbuttoned Techno’s shirt and attempted to push it off. Techno sat back to assist, pulling off his shirt revealing his toned and scarred chest. 

“You’re eager tonight,” Techno chuckled. 

Dream was already working on Techno’s pants, “I love you, but it’s been a week, and you’re wearing too many clothes.” 

He couldn’t argue with that. He allowed Dream to pull off his pants but left his boxers on. He ran a hand under Dream’s hoodie, exposing his smooth skin. He kissed up Dream’s stomach slowly, mapping out each scar that marked his body. The one on his hip Techno put there himself during their dual. He peppered the mark with kisses which brought a breathy laugh from Dream. 

“That one’s your favorite, huh?” 

Techno answered with a hum, moving up to Dream’s chest, hand still caressing the scar. He ran his tongue over a nipple, his other hand slowly jerking Dream off. Dream ran his hands through Techno’s long hair. He yelped when a sharp fang knicked the sensitive nub then moaned when Techno gripped his dick harder. Dream tugged at Techno’s hair, “Hurry up,  _ please _ .” 

Techno sat back on his knees. Dream’s hair was splayed out on the pillow, face flushed and panting. His dick leaked onto his stomach begging for attention. His green eyes were dark with lust. Techno couldn’t believe how lucky he was. 

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered.

Dream flushed even harder. He covered his eyes with his arm, “Stop staring at me.” but he was smiling. 

Techno captured him in another kiss, pulling Dream’s pants off in one go. He grabbed the vial of oil beside the bed. Techno dripped it on his finger’s then circled Dream’s hole. Dream’s whining was making Techno’s ‘take it slow’ approach very difficult. He put Dream’s legs over his shoulder’s then pressed the first finger in. Dream was tight and he mewled at the intrusion. Dream gasped when Techno curled his finger. The taller man smirked and rubbed against the sensitive bundle of nerves. Dream pushed down on Techno’s finger, chasing his pleasure with a moan. Techno’s boxers were getting uncomfortably tight. 

He pushed in a second finger and watched Dream’s eyes widen. Techno loved watching Dream when he fingered him. He’d bite his lip to try and quiet his moans, sometimes to the point of bleeding. When Techno pressed both fingers against his prostate Dream’s eyes rolled back with a groan. Techno nibbled Dream’s ear. “I haven’t even fucked you and you’re already like this.” 

Techno put in his third finger. Dream’s moan was music to his ears. He scissored his boyfriend open while sucking a bruise onto his neck. “I told you no marks,” Dream complained, voice shaky. 

Techno chuckled darkly and noticed Dream’s dick twitch. “You like them, don’t you, Dream?” 

“No, I d- _ don’t _ .” his voice hitched when Techno started thrusting his fingers. Dream gripped his lover’s shoulders, keeping them pressed together. “Techno, please-” 

“Please what?” he teased, kissing Dream’s jaw. 

“Please fuck me or I’m jerking myself off.”

Techno knew the threat was empty, but he didn’t want to tease his love any longer. Dream whined when Techno pulled out his fingers. Techno pulled off his boxers, sighing when cool air hit his erection. Dream eyed him hungrily, wrapping his legs around Techno’s waist. Techno was big, seven, almost eight inches. He had a good reason to spend so long on prep. Dream would never let him hear the end of it if he went in without prep, no matter how much he begged for it. 

Techno lined up his tip to Dream’s hole. He took Dream’s hand in his before pushing in slowly. The couple groaned in unison. Dream pushed his head into the pillow, moaning at the stretch. Techno sighed when their hips met now fully seated in his lover. Dream squeezed Techno’s hand, “Move,  _ please _ .” he rasped. 

Techno ground languidly into Dream dragging a groan from him. He captured Dream’s moans in a kiss as he ground into his prostate. Soon Dream was shaking, holding Techno close as thrust back in time with his lover. When Techno picked up his pace Dream knew he was close. The warrior grabbed Dream’s hips and suddenly started thrusting. He clawed at Techno’s shoulders, “Fuck, w-warn me next time!” 

Techno pushed Dream’s legs back, bending him in half. Dream moaned at the new angle, tears pricking his eyes from pleasure. 

“I love you, you’re so beautiful.” The words spilled from Techno in a frenzy. 

Dream jerked himself off drowning in the heat and devotion that was his lover. Dream came with a groan, spilling over his stomach and tightening around Techno. Techno chased his orgasm and came shortly after. Dream moaned as he filled him, tears rolling down his cheeks from overstimulation. Techno pulled out before pulling Dream into an embrace. He kissed his love softly, wiping the tears from his face. 

Dream wrapped his arms around his neck and melted in Techno’s arms. He rested his head in the crook of the other’s neck. “You were amazing,” he whispered, already falling asleep. 

Techno kissed his forehead, “You were, too.” 

He lied Dream down and returned with a towel. Once they were clean, Dream pulled Techno into bed. They held each other close under the covers, knowing they didn’t have much time to rest. Dream would have to leave before the sun rose to avoid any suspicion. Techno held him tightly, breathing is the scent of his hair, not knowing when they’d be like this again. 

Dream fell asleep quickly, but sleep never came for Techno. He didn’t want to miss a moment with his love. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Prince, don't you have another fanfiction you just started? Why did you upload smut and angst in the same night???" Because I get hit with ideas like a freight train and my life is losing control. Hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments (especially) are appreciated!


End file.
